Choices
by Green-Pixie08
Summary: Why only this time can’t I have both ways?" "Becase that's not how things work. Life isn’t fair. And if it was we wouldn’t be here right now"


****

DISCLAIMER:

Don't own anything. The world and characters of Twilight are Sthephanie Meyer's and the world and characters of Harry Potter are J.K. Rowling's.

**NOTE - IMPORTANT**

**First:** I'm from Brazil, so my spelling of the English language is not going to be very good, I know that are errors, and I apologize for that – I'm trying. Actually, that's no problem in review me about this, I will really appreciate.

**Second: **About the fic: It's Harry Potter and Twilight universe, there are new characters, but my main focus are Harry Potter and Edward Cullen. There is a plot, and I hope to maintain it.

**Third: **One of the new characters appears in this chapter, and will be important. Besides that, just one or two more, but I will see.

**Forth: **It's **slash** this fic. Don't like, don't read. Simple.

Well, I have nothing more to say.

For you that get here, and still want to go forward: Enjoy.

* * *

Just as expect he received a very unpleasant visit.

_It's about your__ daughter_, the other said. _She had run away. She wanted freedom_.

After hearing that he gave a twisted laugh. _Freedom?_ _You never be free. Not as long as you live._

* * *

Ten years later…

* * *

The bedroom was empty besides two people. One, a boy, was lying in bed, fully awake.

He was looking to a woman that was sitting in a chair besides the bed.

She looked young, in the twenties, beginning of thirty maybe. She gave him a look and adjusted herself, starting to speak.

-- Well, what you want to do?

He looked at her. He was tired, and he knew that she was too. It had been a week since the two talked to each other, since he became a coward. But he knew that now he didn't have a choice. So he started to answer.

-- What's for me to do? I did what everyone wanted… What's now?

She really was surprise. She thought that he was going to ignore her, like he was doing, since she came back. For this she was a little more happy, but then became angry when what he said was process.

-- **Now?** Now you can do whatever you want Harry. You are not a thing that can be used

and discarded. You had to fulfill that damn prophesy, I get that, but now you can live your life the way you want!

_If only I knew what I wanted!_

-- **What **I want Dianna? I don't even **know**! All my life was guide to that point, and even I didn't believe that I would survive!

She stopped and thought about that, becoming angrier with that remark.

-- Well you did! And now you **have** to start to live!

He was becoming exasperate, she couldn't _understand_.

-- **Have?** Dianna I don't even know **how**!

She gave a big sigh and tried to calm herself. That boy was really mess up, and bad, if the little she saw now and back was anything to go by. Now, with everything finish, everyone save (at last everyone _he_ cares about), he couldn't start _to live!_ All the time it was what he wanted, she remember that he used to talk about it with her! She was _not_ crazy!

Well, if starts is what he needs it's what he's going to get. For what it seen like, she really was with her hands full now.

-- Well it starts when you make a decision, and that's the last time I'm going to do that for you. Be prepare, by tomorrow evening we are going in a plane to USA.

* * *

After exciting the bedroom Dianna found herself being guide to the kitchen of that damn house. _Harry sure has to find a way to sell this place, give me the creeps here! _Though her, after passing the corridor with the heads of the elves. _And that thing too. He has to get rid of that! _Added, seeing the only living house elf of that place giving her a look.

* * *

Molly Weasley. She knew that she would be expecting her when she leaved Harry's bedroom, and that what happened. Now the two were standing in the kitchen, facing each other.

-- **What **you thing you are doing Dianna White!?

After saying that Molly closed the door and took her wand, murmuring a silence charm. In the mean time Dianna closed her eyes, making herself calm, and leaned in the big table that was in the room, facing the other women.

-- What you mean Molly?

The old women gave an indignant stare.

-- I heard your screams! Do you think it's wise with Harry? He is still recuperating!

Letting all the calm thoughts that she got getting away from her, Dianna opened her eyes and with rage closed her fists.

-- It has been a week Molly! He was not recuperating! He was purpose avoiding me!

_With right!_

-- Ha! And can you blame him? With the way you react to things!

_Better my way of reacting than nothing!_

-- Well someone has to talk with him! He is not an object! He has to live! And for what I've seen of him all this time nobody was doing anything! Nothing when Voldemort was alive and nothing after he died!

Now Molly was angry. That woman had appear in least than a year and was talking to her like she knew everything that had happened, like _she_ had been the one with Harry, taking care of him, looking for him all the moment she could, for almost seven years.

-- That's not true! I **always** have cared for him like my own son!

_Good job, then!_ _His parents must be proud!_

-- Well! For what its look like you have made a very poor job like mother! Because that's a very disturb teenager up there!

After saying that Dianna knew that she had blown up, next a slap was heard and her head slight turned, spotting a very red cheek.

She gave a sigh, she knew that she was rude, and she new she was wrong, but she wasn't going to change her mind.

-- I'm sorry Molly, but for what I've see I think I'm right. It's been one week, and still no one is going there to talk to him. Life doesn't wait until we can go on. And so tomorrow I'm leaving, and I'm taking him.

And before an enraged Molly could speak anything Dianna was out of the room.

* * *

Leaving the kitchen was another problem. After seeing the mother of the house she went directive in front of her children. All seven of then. _Damn, I knew it! I should have made that spell._

* * *

Observing the seven heads of red hair in that corridor make Dianna realize that she had missed a head, a brown head. _Hermione Granger, couldn't forget her._

During the time that she was thinking that the youngest children, the only daughter of Molly, Ginevra, slapped her. In the same cheek.

_She did that on purpose._ She made to take her wand, but thought otherwise. _It will do noting hurting her. _Doing the worst glare that she could, she opened a dark smile. _And to some things I don't really need the wand_.

-- Girl, you're luck Harry likes you, because otherwise you wouldn't be here right now.

Ginny looked up and down the older witch in front of her. She knew that she was more powerful than her, but in the moment she didn't care.

-- Humph! I doubt that.

_Really… Care to find out? _Thought Dianna, seeing the youngest, after saying that, being push back, putting more distant between then, with various calls of her brothers. _Ginny! _

_What you thinking!_

In the next moment there was a silence with then just looking at her. And when she was already thinking of a way to get out of there _Maybe diving the red river… _She made a face._ Stupid joke. _One of the oldest sons, Percy Weasley, talked.

-- How dare you to speak like that to our mother? You had no right!

_Maybe yes, but still it's my nephew!_

-- I have a right to see to the well being of my nephew, and frankly, here, I don't see anyone caring!

Saying that made her receive a lot of burning, angry stares, the most prominent of all from the tallest one. _Ronald. The best friend, right? Isn't he and Hermione dating? _

-- We care! We are his friends for seven years, for God sake! We've seen too much, and still we are with him! We were with him from the beginning to the end! We care!

_Really Hermione? Then do something!_

-- Still you all expect him to heal alone.

Hearing that they all shut down what they were going to say. Staring at her for some minutes. _Silence again!? God I'm not getting out of here today! Maybe there's a stair in the kitchen? _And turning around Dianna was stopped by one of the twins.

-- What you mean when you said that you are leaving and Harry is going with you?

_They really have a way to hear behind doors then. There's no way that could have slipped. _

-- Exactly what you **heard**.

_We were worry about Harry! We weren't trying to be nosy! _Thought Hermione after hearing the distinction, louder sound, in the last word.

-- You can't do that!

Frowning Dianna turned around and leaned in the side wall. Assessing all of then, she stopped in the red head girl.

-- Really and who is going to stop me? You?

Glaring at the other woman, Ginny made a step forward. _There's no way she and Harry are from the same family! God! She is so full of herself! _

-- Yes!

_Ha! Want to see you try!_

-- And base in what?

Making to speak the younger witch was outlined by her older brother, getting a meaning glare from him. _This time be silence Ginevra._

-- Harry is the savior of the Wizard World, you just can't go and take him.

_How about watch me?_

-- And why? There was a war. It's finish now, but in the mean time Harry acquired a lot of scars. Don't you agree that he needs a vacation?

Closing his eyes Billy gave a sigh. _Yea, he need's one. _

-- Yes.

_Well, looks like one sees reason! Seven to go._

-- Bill!

Sighing again he looked at his younger brother.

-- It's true Ronald, and you know this. Harry needs a time out.

_I agree! But not with her! Crazy old witch!_

-- But it doesn't need to be with her!

Narrowing her eyes she looked up at the tallest one.

-- And may I ask why Mr. Weasley!? I am his **aunt** after all! The only living family he has! _At least that has magic. And cares about him._

_A number of reasons! Like being crazy and a bitch!_

-- Well, you appeared in the middle of last year, and don't know a thing about him. How do you really expect to help?

Angrier with that remark Dianna got out of the wall, took some steps, and gave her worst glare.

-- Trying. That's how. Now let me **pass.**

And for the third time that day she found herself giving a great exit, with everybody looking after her. _I hope that this time I can get without problems to my room!_

* * *

Closing the door behind Dianna went to lie in her bed. _Finally. And I didn't run into Lupin! __**That**__ I know will be a problem._


End file.
